This invention relates to an attachment for a floor creeper. A floor creeper is here broadly defined as a horizontal rectangular panel having four caster wheels located on its undersurface for rolling engagement on a garage floor. A person removing or installing components on an automotive vehicle will sometimes use a floor creeper to reach vehicle surfaces that are inaccessible from points alongside the vehicle. The person will lie in a prone position with his back on the creeper surface. By using his arms and/or feet he can guide the creeper into the space beneath the vehicle to inspect, repair or replace vehicle components on the vehicle undersurface. In many cases the creeper has a headrest at one end; the person positions his head on the headrest and looks up to view bolts, fasteners, components, etc. on the vehicle.
In many cases there is insufficient light to view the componentry from underneath the vehicle. The use of trouble lights somewhat alleviates this problem. However, trouble lights are not always fully effective, since there is not always a suitable place to hang a trouble light so that the light is directed into the specific area where it is most needed. Additionally, trouble lights require the use of extension cords, which means that trouble lights cannot be used in yards or on driveways remote from household electrical outlets. Extension cords are disadvantageous in that the mechanic can inadvertantly run the creeper over the cord and/or dislode the electrical outlet with his arm or leg.
The present invention relates to an electric light attachment for a floor creeper, whereby the mechanic is enabled to have a clear view of the undersurface areas of an automotive vehicle while lying prone on the creeper. The attachment includes means for supporting (housing) a number of dry cell batteries, so that the electric lights are powered without using an extension cord The mechanic can manipulate the creeper underneath the vehicle without fear of running over a extension cord or otherwise dislodging such a cord from an electrical outlet.
The attachment preferably includes two different types of lights. Two elongated fluorescent lights are located along the side edges of the creeper to provide general illumination for vehicle areas above the creeper Additionally, one or more high intensity lights are mounted on the attachment to illuminate specific crevices or hard-to-see vehicle surfaces that may not be fully illuminated by the fluorescent lights.
The attachment may include a tool tray at the "headrest" end of the floor creeper. Such a tray enables wrenches, screw drivers, miscellaneous bolts, etc. to be within reach of the mechanic while he is laying on the creeper. He can reach beyond his head into the tray and select a tool or component, using his sense of feel; he does not actually need to see the component to make a selection. The use of a tool tray on a creeper avoids the need for the mechanic having to slide out from beneath the vehicle in order to obtain the proper tool or part. During a vehicle servicing operation any grease-laden components and tools can be deposited into the tray (while the person is lying on the creeper); the mechanic does not have to place such greasy items in his pocket in order to prevent them from being lost or mislaid. Everything can be located in one central spot, i.e. the tool tray.
The attachment is a unitary structure that can be installed on a conventional creeper, or removed from the creeper, without special tools. Bolts or screws can be used to removably mount the attachment on the creeper.